Ring of Fate
by jessicawrites
Summary: prompt: when midorima proposes to takao inscribed on the inside of the ring should say "my fate is in your hands now"


Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Pairing: Midorima x Takao (MidoTaka)

Prompt: when midorima proposes to takao inscribed on the inside of the ring should say _my fate is in your hands now_

Word Count: 1044

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB ~

Sunlight shown through the wide-open windows blinding Takao as he fought the urge to get up and face the day. Midorima always slept face down, and never woke up before his alarm, but Takao's sleeping habits held a different fate. Ignoring the pain in his legs from running up and down the hospital stairs throughout the week, Takao pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Today was the first time both him and Midorima were allowed time off at the same time from work and he was going to make it worthwhile.

Midorima rolled over a few times, expecting to run into Takao's warm body; but he found nothing but cold sheets in his wake. _Where would he go? _Midorima thought inwardly, pulling on a white tshirt and grey sweatpants and walking over to his dresser. The tall black structure seemed to taunt him as he pulled the doors open and retrieved a small black box. Suddenly a smell caught his attention, cinnamon sugar… Midorima loved cinnamon sugar. _Takao must be cooking breakfast. _It had been so long since Midorima had tasted Takao's cooking. His work was taking over his life. He missed the little things. The good morning kisses, Takao's face buried in his back while hugging him from behind, and even that stupid nickname. No one at work would dare call him Shin-chan. That was reserved for Takao and Takao alone.

Midorima opened the small box, staring at the shiny band. It was white gold, inlayed with Scorpio's constellation on the top. Fate was something Midorima had always held very close to him. It had come into his life when his little sister was fighting an illness as a baby. She recovered the day Oha-Asa had predicted a miracle for her sign. He had never doubted fate then, and he did not doubt it now. His fate was to live with Takao until his dying breath, of that he was sure. Midorima smiled, closed the box, and went to approach the kitchen.

Takao's feet padded lightly on the tile kitchen floor, being careful not wake Midorima. He remembered a recipe from when he was called to America to work with a team of brain specialists that included cinnamon sugar… and Midorima loved cinnamon sugar. It was called french toast. Yes, he could make this. Takao pulled the ingredients out of the fridge one by one: eggs, vanilla, bread… now all he needed was… a pan to soak the bread in! Takao cursed inwardly as he remembered that Midorima puts all the dishes away, which means the pan would most likely be too high for him to reach. Against his better judgment, Takao climbed up onto the kitchen counter, opening the cabinet to retrieve the pan. Just as his fingertips touched the ceramic surface, he felt his foot slip…

A long arm encircled his waist, pulling him flush to their chest. Takao breathed out slowly, as Midorima's other hand brought the pan down from the top shelf.

"Thanks, Shin-chan!" Takao said brightly, trying to hide the fact he was scared out his mind.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself," Midorima said, "idiot." He allowed Takao to turn and face him, still inside Midorima's embrace. Takao stood on his tip toes, placing a light kiss on Midorima's lips. "But I didn't, so it's okay." Takao smiled and went back to work.

Midorima huffed and went back to retrieve the black box he had left on the corner before fleeing to Takao's rescue. He wasn't going to push the issue. Today was stressful enough for Midorima, he didn't feel a need to argue with Takao on top of it. The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Takao's food was always delicious and they hardly spoke while eating, which gave Midorima time to just stare at Takao. He was a beautiful man. Such striking features. Such soft hair. Such –

"Shin-chan! Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?"

_Oh. Takao had been talking._

"I'm sorry." Midorima blushed and looked down at his plate, "What was it?"

"I asked what the box in your hand was for. Is it your lucky item for today?" Takao asked while putting the plates in the sink.

"No. It's yours."

"Mine? You never buy me lucky items!" Takao beamed, "Oh Shin-chan! I'm so honored!"'

"Shut up, Takao. This is a very important one." Midorima stood up and grabbed Takao's wrist, so they were standing face to face.

"Why is that?" Takao's voice was quieter this time, like he was actually intrigued.

"It's Scorpio's lucky item for the rest of their life."

Before Takao knew what was going on, Midorima was on one knee in front of him. _Oh. Oh God… Oh. _Takao's mind was running at a million miles an hour. He had craved this moment since he was nineteen years old. He had played this out a million times in his mind, but the visions were nowhere close to the real thing. Midorima was blushing and staring at the ground, but when he finally looked up into Takao's eyes, Takao thought he would die on spot.

"Would you do the honor of marrying me?" Midorima opened the box and Takao's hands immediately covered his mouth. He felt the heat creeping up on his cheeks, and he began to shake, falling to his knees.

"Yes, yes, yes." He kept chanting the words as Midorima placed the gold ring on his left hand. Tears fell down Takao's face as the black box was discarded and Midorima pulled Takao into his arms. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms for minutes, hours, maybe even days. But moving felt wrong. This is where they belonged. Where they had always belonged.

Only a few days later did Takao take his time to inspect the ring. He had noticed small words inscribed on the inside, but hadn't taken the time to read it. Now, standing in the bathroom before his shower, he took the ring off and read the phrase scrawled before him.

_My fate is in your hands now. _

Takao smiled softly, placing the ring in a tray to he wouldn't lose it. Shin-chan could be a sap sometimes. He would have to tease him about this later.


End file.
